


【艾萨】您的床伴关系已升级（完结）

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 艾斯意识到，他已不想再和萨博维持单纯的炮友关系了。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**您的床伴关系已升级**

01.

当丢斯摇下车窗不客气地大笑时，艾斯还在费力按住身下的醉汉。

“别笑了你这混蛋，快帮我！”艾斯没好气地瞪他。

“等会儿，我给你们拍个照。最近要求时刻记录现场实况。”丢斯坏笑着摆弄手机，被艾斯钳制的男人看到闪光灯就激动地痉挛起来，企图把屁股蹭到背后倒霉的警察身上。

“丢斯！”艾斯咬牙切齿。他的同事大笑着钻出警车，装模作样地摸出手铐。

“你真该好好考虑马尔科那个文书工作的提议，”丢斯促狭地笑起来，“我们不可能总是帮你处理这些因你发情的基佬。”

艾斯痛苦地抽了口气：“我只是例行公事，这人酒驾太明显了，谁知道……”

他不想继续说下去，醉汉司机跌跌撞撞扑到他身上的画面历历在目。更可怕的是当艾斯为了限制男人而将他双手反剪按在车盖上时，醉汉打鸡血般忽然浑身颤栗，嘴里发出变调而陶醉的呻吟。

就像现在这样。

“帅哥快，快拷住我！我的身心都是你的了！”

如果不是艾斯的眼神过于悲怆无助，丢斯确信自己能扶着车门笑到天明。

当交班结束，拖车消失在艾斯视野后，他疲惫地转动肩膀，决定直接穿着警服回家。掉落在脚边的手机突然响起，不是他或丢斯的，恐怕主人就是那个即将进拘留所吃牢饭的醉汉。想到丢斯肯定会在同事面前惟妙惟肖表演他被醉鬼语言骚扰的场景，艾斯并不想现在就回警局当小丑。也许来电的是那人的朋友，于是他按下了接听。

“嘿，”话筒另一边是个年轻男人，似乎惊讶于电话接通了，“呃，嗨，你现在方便吗？”

艾斯想告诉对方，自己并非手机所属人，可那头的男声已经继续道：“我在四十九号大街东段，我想……也许你不介意来一单生意？”

警察的职业病让他瞬间警觉起来，他想到那个被丢斯带走的男人，以男性着装而言十分花哨浮夸，还醉酒飙车，很难不往糟糕的方向联想。他把自报家门的话咽回去，模糊地回应道：“好的，不过我过去需要花点时间，你能在那儿等一下吗？”

“没问题，我幸好带着钱包，”电话那端的男人语气爽朗，“你想喝点什么？”

艾斯一边跨上机车一边敷衍道：“谢谢，不用了。你能看到那里的连锁便利店吗？我们就在门口碰头。”

02.

过了工作日零点的市中心街道也开始变得清冷起来。为了便于行动，艾斯先去附近公厕换了便服。他推着机车，很快在行色匆匆的路人中发现了一个坐在马路边的青年。他身边放着印有便利店logo的纸袋，微卷的金发遮住了他的脸，即使在盛夏的尾巴，那人居然还中规中矩地戴着一双手套。

艾斯把车停在一旁，没有熄火，也许接下来会有一场暴露身份后的追逐战。他谨慎地上前，尽可能让自己声音显得友善：“嘿，抱歉久等了。”

金发男人抬起头，他看上去比沉稳的穿衣风格要显得年轻，圆圆的眼睛在看清艾斯面孔的时候睁得更大了。

“我以为你反悔了，”青年露出明灿灿的笑容，赞叹道，“你看起来真帅。”

艾斯下意识地眨眨眼，这对他来说并不是陌生的称赞，可他的心情还是轻快起来。

“谢谢，你也很棒。”

“要喝点什么？我买了很多饮料，因为太渴了，那杯曼哈顿后劲有点大。”金发男人像是独自坐久了，见到活人就迫不及待打开了话匣子，还热情地从纸袋里掏出茶饮和果酒。艾斯只能蹲下来把他摆积木一样排列的饮料逐个塞回去。

“我不用。”

“哦……不好意思，我有些自来熟。”被拒绝的青年有点局促地抓抓头发。艾斯的视线在他暴露在手套之下的掌根上打了滑，这人大概是晒不黑体质，他漫无边际地心想。

“所以我们直奔主题？”

艾斯的注意力被对方的一句话扯回来。本着多说多错的原则，他克制地点了点头。

金发男人环顾四周，苦恼地说：“我对这里不怎么熟，好像也没有希尔顿一类的酒店……你介意我们找个普通价位的旅馆吗？”

艾斯皱眉，事情似乎开始往他意料之外的方向发展了。

“旅馆我知道一家，”他指了指十字路对面的招牌，“是个不错的经济酒店。”偶尔出差时候他就会选这个牌子的连锁店，因为它家提供的早餐味道很赞。

03.

艾斯忘了件事，入住酒店需要登记住客信息。虽然不需要提供证件，但艾斯还是有些紧张。可他的金发同行者爽快地包揽了一系列入住登记的活计，他归还登记册时艾斯飞快地瞄了一眼，最新录入的一行写着龙飞凤舞的“萨博”。

也许那根本不是真名，但艾斯还是记了下来。

随后名为萨博的男人从纸袋最底层翻出一个小巧的卡包，艾斯对奢侈品知之甚少，唯一印象之后巡逻时在富人街区看到低调奢华的logo，而其中最负盛名品牌的图案正和萨博手中的一模一样。

而前台也发现了这点，她机敏地打量两人，迅速绽放出甜美的笑容：“二位先生，要不要升级到我们的高级套房呢？”

“这里还有高级套房？”萨博抬起头，丝毫没意识到自己的话刺痛了经济酒店忠实客户的艾斯。

“当然，我们还能为二位提供丰富的夜宵。您可以把想要的菜品和酒水告诉我。”

与艾斯不同，萨博显然对这种积极过头的服务十分习惯。他熟练地写下一串点菜，又询问地看艾斯。

已经搞不清现状的黑发警察用力摇了摇头。

“差点忘了，请问房间里有安全套和润滑剂吗？”

艾斯差点撞在通往直梯的廊道门框上。

前台红着脸连连点头，萨博又追问是什么牌子，态度诚恳又礼貌。艾斯觉得，如果他再不出面阻止，他们可能会被前台以性骚扰的名义告到警局。

他拽住了仿佛不懂害羞为何物的金发青年，后者埋怨地看着他。

“细节决定成败，”萨博老成地说，“我曾听前辈说有人在酒店沉迷性事，结果因为对润滑剂过敏而不得不暂停去了医院。”

“哇……”艾斯尴尬不失礼节地予以回应，“听起来糟透了。”

“不过我说这些，在你面前恐怕班门弄斧了，你肯定了解更多。”萨博微笑着看向他，艾斯说不清那笑容的含义，虽然奇怪，但似乎有种崇敬钦佩又好奇的意味。

“我——”艾斯吞咽口水，他决定稍微坦诚一些，以免把自己推向更不可预测的深渊，“其实我没什么经验。”

至少对润滑剂和皮肤过敏的研究完全是零基础。

萨博又一次睁大了眼睛，有人告诉过他他惊讶的样子很像圆润的猫头鹰吗？艾斯走神，其实那还挺可爱的。

“那我很荣幸，”他说着，低头从口袋里翻出一张花里胡哨的低劣印刷卡片，“我以为我第一次尝试就要被拒绝了。”

艾斯不动神色地凑近，以便看清五颜六色的字母，将它们拼成单词的瞬间，他忽然有些大脑缺氧。

“如果你觉得不自在或者紧张，我们也不必进行到最后一步，”萨博善解人意地笑了笑，“实际上，我正在寻找灵感，然后我的前辈说，也许可以从性爱中发现新东西。”

电梯抵达的“叮”声如此震耳欲聋，仿佛那根本不是一台普通的酒店电梯，而是要将艾斯推入无限恐怖地狱的陷阱。

萨博走进电梯，察觉同行的人纹丝不动，他困惑地歪过脑袋。

“你还好吗？”他的声音里透着由衷的关切，某种意义上缓释了艾斯备受冲击的情绪：“难道你不喜欢乘坐直梯？”

“不，”艾斯清了清嗓子，他看了眼萨博，绝望地意识到自己无法盯着对方的脸说出接下来的话，“抱歉，我突然想起我的车子没锁。”

久久不能关合的电梯发出不耐烦的噪音，好像在指责艾斯的临阵脱逃。

但他真的不是做这行的，艾斯在心里为自己大声辩解，他只不过是想归还一部手机，顺便确认通话者有没有做违法犯罪的事。

萨博注视着他，原本扬起的嘴角慢慢垂下去。

“我猜，这是个委婉的拒绝？”

艾斯飞快地朝金发青年投去目光。然而他立刻为自己这一瞥后悔了，对方隐忍又失落的笑容令他没来由地心碎。

“好吧，那晚安，希望你有个美好的夜晚。”萨博耸耸肩，松开了电梯开门的按钮。艾斯看着轿厢在他眼前缓缓合拢，像热情展示自己柔软内里和珍珠的珠母贝关闭了双壳。

他心不在焉地走出旅店，爱车正安安稳稳地静卧在停车区，崭新的锁链与车胎牢牢咬合。

他在裤袋里捏紧了车钥匙。

04.

在前台热心的帮助下，艾斯成功启动了直梯。最顶层的走廊很短，尽头就是刷白的双开房门，他轻手轻脚地走过去，就连地毯都比平常入住的经济房来得柔软。

高贵套房的临时主人很快便开了门，看到门外的艾斯，他愣住了。

“我还以为是客房服务。”

“也许他们得花点时间准备，”艾斯拘谨地冲他笑了笑，“我还可以进去吗？”

萨博盯着他的眼睛：“你没必要勉强自己，而且不爽快的体验也无法为我赢得好的灵感。”

“恐怕你对我有些误会，”艾斯咬牙，他应该坦白一切，“我不是这张卡片的主人，也不是性工作者，我只是恰好捡到了这个人的手机，想试试运气能不能把它还回来。”

萨博抱起手臂，显然，他还有些生气：“那我就更不理解你回来的理由了。”

“这听起来很唐突，”艾斯捏紧门把手，希望对方不会下一秒将门砸向自己鼻梁，“但我想帮你一起寻找灵感。”

片刻沉默后，萨博从防备的姿态中融化出来，他的眼角有了笑意：“即使你不是专业的？”

“那得看你对专业的定义。”

萨博扬起一根眉毛，他终于垂下了横在胸口的手臂。

“如果不能满意，我可会赖账的。”

“不需要，”艾斯微笑着跨入门槛，房门在他身后缓缓闭合，“我马上就能得到我想要的了。”

05.

艾斯很快意识到，萨博是单刀直入的性格。房门刚关上，萨博就按亮“请勿打扰”的灯牌。他们在门口像进行仪式般短暂地拥抱。萨博换了酒店自带的软底拖鞋，即使如此，艾斯还是懊恼地发现对方似乎仍比自己高一点点。

“我喜欢你的雀斑。”他们错开鼻尖，萨博眯着眼，用唇尖轻点艾斯的脸颊。

“我喜欢你的伤疤。”艾斯回应着，亲吻金发青年的眼尾，他探出舌尖，像品尝甜点般舔舐那片凹凸不平的深粉色肌肤。

“这喜好听起来比较奇怪。”萨博故意拆台。他们跳舞一般慢慢转向床榻，艾斯把手搭在金发男人腰侧，后者怕痒似的笑起来。艾斯故意掐住他的腰，将男人圈在怀里。

“这没什么好奇怪的，”黑发警察小声咕哝，“我就是觉得它很帅。”

萨博被半推着坐到了床尾，蓬松的被褥像凹陷的云朵。艾斯简直怀疑它能否支撑两个成年人的重量。

“别分心。”萨博在他耳边轻声说着，勾在他后颈的小臂发力，两人重重坠入雪白的床铺。

当艾斯脱掉汗衫和半裤，露出精壮漂亮的肉体时，萨博发出响亮的称赞声。

“我中了大奖，”他笑着举起手，“Mr. Sexy，我能摸摸这些肌肉吗？”

“现在它们归你了。”艾斯张开双手，在萨博靠过来的瞬间收紧手臂。萨博在天旋地转中惊呼转而大笑起来，两人从床尾滚到床头，艾斯的后脑勺磕在鼓囊的羽毛枕上。

“你心跳有点快，在紧张？”萨博把脸颊贴在黑发男人胸口，在两片柔软的胸肌中央，有一串异域风情的坠饰。他戳了戳挂坠末梢的骷髅骨雕，倒水滴状的饰品在深蜜色的肌肤上滚了个圈。对方抓住了他不老实的指头。

“我有点兴奋，”艾斯诚实地说，“是时候开始‘寻找灵感’了？”

对于初次见面就赤诚相对的人来说，他们的前戏做得并不充分或克制。起初主导节奏的是萨博，因为他惊讶地发现艾斯并没有跟男人做爱的实战经验，便兴致勃勃地想要给对方上一节爱的性教育。

“明明长了一张夜夜笙歌的脸，却纯情得仿佛有门禁的女中学生。”

萨博毫不留情地打趣黑发警察，可惜他选择的时机不怎么好——他们正敞开双腿面对面坐着，艾斯的双手拢着两人的性器，听到萨博的调侃，他报复地用虎口将萨博那根从底撸到顶，还故意把指尖探入冠状沟，在系带和沟壑间循环往复。

萨博的笑脸立刻垮下去，他弓起身子，试图用细微的颤抖分散突如其来的快感。可眼前的男人并不打算饶过他。艾斯用左手和自己的阴茎将萨博硬挺的性器夹在中央，又腾出右手去抚摸萨博的胸口。金发青年没有脱掉白衬衫，但纽扣早已被艾斯解开，露出平坦的胸腹。他的手指滑过肚脐，沿着腹肌纹路一路向上，直到指腹掠过萨博乳首才停下来。他满意地听到对方压抑在喉咙里的闷哼。

“有门禁的中学生可不知道怎么让男人迅速兴奋起来。”艾斯笑着轻咬萨博的下唇，舌尖撬开了他紧闭的牙关，低吟断断续续地从唇缝间流泻而出。

萨博抱怨地用舌头推他的嘴，但羊入虎口，被艾斯顺理成章地吮住了舌尖。先前树立的经验者形象让萨博不愿承认自己的吻技逊于艾斯，他在亲吻的间隙换气又继续较劲，手也不甘示弱地罩在两人交叠的下体上。

被三方夹击的肉体很快迷失在海啸般的性快感之中，萨博射得比艾斯要早。从尾椎迸发的快意融化了骨骼，他失去了支撑，摇摇欲坠地栽倒在艾斯身上，那人安抚自己后颈的手似乎很温柔，触感却遥远地仿佛隔了厚厚的纱。被亲吻得发肿的唇瓣没有合拢，唾液顺着嘴角滴落，混入汩汩而出的白浊体液里。温热的精液淋湿了艾斯的性器，那像最致命的春药，刺激着黑发男人也迅速抵达高潮。

在那之后，萨博有些遗憾但又心怀期待地将主导权递给了艾斯。他把重心转向床头和羽毛枕，修长的双腿坦荡地张开，尚处于不应期的性器服帖地倚在小腹，后穴在床铺褶皱中若隐若现。他把沾了润滑剂的食指伸到会阴处，像故意展示艾斯看似的，慢吞吞地将透明凝胶抹在凹缝里。

“接下来交给你了，”他用脚踢了踢艾斯盘曲的膝盖，心满意足地看到后者腿间半勃的弧度，“给我最棒的体验吧，Mr. Sexy。”

艾斯拓展后穴的节奏与之前相比要慢得多，这令萨博有些不满。他不介意对方横冲直撞，灵感就像藏在汹涌海浪中的一滴水，细水长流的性爱无法帮他发现那一滴，只有激烈的交合能让他感受到它，就如迎接气势汹汹的浪潮般酣畅淋漓。

“你在绣花吗？”他忍不住开了口，伸长腿，用脚背磨蹭艾斯的下体。果不其然，后者停留在他身体里的手指顿住了。

“我不想弄疼你。”

萨博失笑：“我看起来像怕痛的人吗？快点，让我看看你的真本事。”

当艾斯真的进入萨博身体时，他有一瞬间后悔了。尽管在两人脱光衣服的时候萨博就注意到了对方的傲人尺寸，可当它彻底勃起着抵在自己脆弱的穴口，金发男人才真正意识到痛的含义。强烈的异物感裹挟了全身，每一块肌肉都紧张地绷直，他像被浆洗的布料失去了柔韧的自由度，只能僵硬地维持一个姿势，哪怕被艾斯不断亲吻爱抚，也无法从疼痛中解脱。

“抱歉，”他听到黑发男人不断在耳边轻声说，伴随着啜吻，“我会让你的身体放松点。”

他感到顶在穴口的龟头退开，取而代之的是抹着冰凉胶体的指尖，艾斯耐心地按揉着那个受惊了的窄小入口，甚至还顾及了臀缝和前面的阴囊。与润滑剂一并升温的还有萨博的身体，他的肌肉渐渐松懈下来，就连阴茎也在艾斯的撸动中重振旗鼓。

湿滑的凝胶在反复揉搓中泛起泡沫，萨博舒了口气，血液慢慢汇聚在小腹，像重新燃起的火种，他知道自己的身体已经做好准备。于是他用腿夹住艾斯的腰，掰过对方的脸狠狠亲上去。

事实证明，亲吻让进入的过程变得简单了一点。虽然萨博仍在对方推进的时候不住呻吟，但更多的哼声都被艾斯卷走咬碎。迷失在性快感中的大脑将陌生的唾液认定为止痛剂，萨博遵循本能地吮吸舔舐，细密的酥麻感在口腔和脊梁中攀爬，让他忽略了埋在体内的胀痛。不知过了多久，他的后穴似乎终于完全吃进了那根凶悍的肉刃，萨博如释重负地呼气，艾斯又追逐着轻咬他的舌尖，那是正式攻击前的号角。

剧烈的冲撞使萨博无法找到支撑点，他只能徒劳地去抓床单，却只有更多移位的布料随着他上下滑动而堆积，宛如干涸的荒滩。最终艾斯的手解救了他，相扣的十指仿佛扎入海底的锚，让他不再像漂泊在浪潮中的浮萍。

他费力地睁着眼，溢满泪水的视野只有艾斯模糊的身影，五感渐渐被抽离，他看不清，也听不到自己失控的叫声。被劈开似的后庭已感觉不到疼痛，艾斯的性器灼烧着他的肠道，与腹腔的火种慢慢交融。萨博像一根被点燃的薪柴，又或者他已经变成了一团渴求氧气的火。

艾斯像读懂他心思一般，俯身与他接吻。他得到了氧气，那股力量灌入他的身体，他像重生般剧烈颤抖起来。艾斯抱紧了他，他在男人的怀里燃烧殆尽。

06.

高级套房的枕头很舒服，艾斯睡得很沉，直到他消极怠工的生物钟响了，他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，突然意识到自己的手机闹铃没响。

艾斯从床上弹起来，腿间凉飕飕的，他才发现自己只穿了条陌生内裤，还是一次性的。

开启重启的大脑懒洋洋地翻出昨日香艳画面，轻描淡写地提醒他——或者他们——昨晚到底有多疯狂。

“嗨，早上好，”萨博从掩门后面探出头，他似乎刚洗了澡，卷卷的金发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊，“真巧，送餐员刚把早饭送过来，他们家的西式点心很不错。”

艾斯环顾四周，忽然想起自己唯一一身便服在昨夜情事中壮烈牺牲了，裤裆还有一滩精液挥发后的痕迹，想到那是萨博留下的，他不由有些脸红。

当艾斯慢吞吞从卧房走出来时，萨博正开着电视新闻狼吞虎咽。听见衣料窸窣声，金发男人回头，嘴里的蛋卷很不雅观地掉进餐盘里。

“我的便服脏了，”艾斯有点不自在地摸摸鼻尖，“所以只能穿工作服了，希望没吓到你。”

“天哪，”萨博的眼睛都直了，“你是警察。”

“如果可以的话我也不希望以这个身份走出高级套房。如果被局长发现又要骂我不务正业。”艾斯无奈。萨博的视线仍然胶着在他身上，虽然有点羞于启齿，但他挺喜欢这个感觉。

“你到底还有多少惊喜没告诉我？”

萨博一跃而起，拔掉了正在充电的手机线，兴冲冲地跑到艾斯面前。

“我可以拍照合影吗？我第一次近距离观察真正的警服，这太帅了！”

艾斯有些为难：“原则上这是不行的。”

萨博捏着手机，肩膀弧度肉眼可见地垮了下去。

“呃，如果你能确保不外传的话……”艾斯心一横，把局长屡次三番的警告揉成一团扔出了大脑，“我们可以拍一张。”

金发男人的眼睛再次变得闪闪发亮。艾斯喜滋滋地想，他这真的很喜欢对方的笑脸。

愉快的早餐时间没能持续多久。电视里传来整点报时，艾斯才一边惨叫着迟到了一边从舒适的椅子上跳起来。

“我得走了，谢谢你的早饭，和……一切，”艾斯吞下最后一口面包，他来不及舔去嘴角的果酱和下巴上的面包屑了，“我昨晚过得非常开心。”

“我也一样。”萨博笑道。

“希望你有了不错的灵感。”

“托你的福，灵感多到我无法好好睡觉，”萨博的笑容更灿烂了，“我写到黎明才全部记录完，你真的很棒，那个——”

“艾斯，”不知为何，艾斯下意识地就接话了，好像他早就猜到对方想问什么，“我叫艾斯。”

“谢谢你，艾斯，我得到了无与伦比的体验，顺便一提，我叫萨博。”

原来登记的是真名，艾斯心里想，他终于可以光明正大地直呼对方名字了。

“那我得先走了，如果可以的话真想把这些全都吃完。”艾斯恋恋不舍地走到门口，他恨不得用年假交换眼前无可替代的宝贵时刻。

“你可以都带上，我还可以再点。”

萨博慷慨地把餐桌上的早点扫进一个白瓷容器里。艾斯开心地接过来，没意识到走近的萨博顺手揩去了他嘴边的早饭残渣。

“祝你有美好的一天。”

“你也一样，”艾斯迟疑了一下，“我还能再见你吗？”

萨博弯起眼睛，好像他一直都在等这一刻。

“当然，”他愉快地撕下便签，洋洋洒洒地写下自己大名和联系方式，“我已经开始期待下一次见面了。”

艾斯接过纸条，他到底没忍住，飞快地亲了亲对方嘴角。

“我也是。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

07.

两人的第二次相遇并没有隔很久。在某个所有人都归心似箭的周五，艾斯收到了萨博的消息。他几乎毫不犹豫地拒绝了同事们的聚餐派对，并在众人诧异的注视中轻快地打卡离开。

萨博定的地点在距离警局不远的富人区，他并不奇怪，甚至当萨博应门将他领进屋的时候，艾斯还有点惊讶对方居然不是住在几百平方米的复式豪宅里。

“你看上去有些失望？”

在他环顾四周的时候，萨博正细细端详他。艾斯觉得自己被看透，窘迫地笑了笑：“你的家还挺亲民的。”

萨博被他的用词逗乐了：“我一个人住，太大的房子收拾起来可麻烦了。况且这只是我在莫比迪克的落脚点，为了取材，我经常搬家。”

艾斯接茶杯的手停了下来：“你不会在这里常住吗？”

他不想让自己的语气太过可怜或失落，但显然他没能成功，因为房屋主人投下的目光都带上了怜爱。萨博将苹果糖一样晶莹剔透的玻璃杯递过来，被深棕色手套包裹的茶液折射出琥珀般柔和的光泽。

“别说这么煞风景的话，我很喜欢莫比迪克，这里的景色和美食都棒极了……当然，最重要的是人。”

艾斯抬起头，进门之后他还没好好打量过萨博。金发男人的着装风格和上次迥然不同，他穿着蓝底细条纹的和风浴衣，鼻梁上架着金铜色的圆框眼镜，与偏热带风情的建筑有些格格不入，却增添了作家内敛稳重的气质。

作家，那是之前分别时萨博塞给他的名片上的头衔。艾斯还偷偷上网下单了萨博的小说精选集，想为接下来的见面找点备选话题。可不等他潜心阅读，小说的作者就迫不及待地向他发出第二次邀请。

“这身衣服很配你，”艾斯突兀地赞美道，“你很适合蓝色。”

“谢谢，这是为了应付白天的活动才穿的。你比我预想要早到，我还没来得及换掉。”萨博并不介意对方忽然转移话题，他随意地扯了扯前襟，做了个鬼脸。艾斯努力不让自己的视线跌进领口的阴影里。

“抱歉……我应该晚点再来。”

萨博忍俊不禁：“不，你来得正好，我改主意了。”

他绕过茶几，挨着艾斯坐下来，双腿交叠。浴衣下摆随着他的动作向身侧滑开，宛如被乳白色礁石劈开的海潮。想到数日前自己曾在那双大腿上掐出过印子，艾斯突然口干舌燥。

“想不想就这么来一次？”

艾斯丢开玻璃杯，他不再需要用茶解渴。毕竟，谁会拒绝拥抱这样一汪海水呢？

08.

他们的见面变得频繁起来，起初是两周一次，很快就发展到一周两次。到现在，艾斯已经习惯几乎隔两天就去萨博家一趟，偶尔还会去酒店——当然变成了艾斯很难用薪水支付全额的那种星级——最夸张的一次是在健身房的浴室单间，只因为萨博听说艾斯会定期去健身馆锻炼，就兴致勃勃地缠着他想要同行，理由还是名正言顺的取材。艾斯自然拗不过他，结果不言而喻，两人在正直健全的剧烈运动后迅速天雷勾地火，挤进狭小的单人浴室又续了一场更加剧烈且激情的活塞运动。艾斯怀疑塑料隔板都快被他们震坏了，可当萨博在热气氤氲的逼仄空间里温顺地扶着墙壁，用汗津津的脊背和后臀磨蹭他身子时，他实在无瑕顾及浴室硬件的耐久问题。艾斯忘不掉健身店老板揶揄他的样子，那家伙竟然拿着秒表替他们漫长的“淋浴”计时，还挤眉弄眼地怂恿萨博也办一张可以独享宽敞浴室的VIP卡。

更多时候，他们还是选择在萨博公寓做爱。艾斯很喜欢他的双人大床，两个一米八的精壮男人在上面挑战四十八式都稳如泰山。萨博也发现了这点，于是在他的盛情挽留下，艾斯成为了这间豪华公寓副卧的暂住人。

“其实你可以直接睡我的床，反正它大得要命，”萨博看着艾斯一边提内裤一边走向房门，无不惋惜地说，“这样做完就走，搞得好像在偷情。”

“我怕打扰你创作。”艾斯拽了拽内裤上沿，那是萨博特意为他的尺寸新买的高档货。感谢上帝，这个酷爱恶作剧的男人并没有只买情趣内裤让他无从选择。

“怎么会，我可是刚从你那儿榨取了大量灵感，性感的缪斯先生。”不愧是作家，说荤段子都面不改色，反倒是杵在门口的警察有点面上发烫。

“我睡觉不怎么老实，跟我同床会睡不好觉的。路飞以前经常抱怨我在梦里揍他，”艾斯耸了耸肩，“虽然醒着的时候也揍过。”

萨博大笑起来：“我真的很想见见你弟弟，等他放寒假了，我请你们吃烤肉吧？放心，我不会对他怎么样的。”像是怕兄长心有芥蒂，萨博还赶紧打包票。

可艾斯只是定定地看着他：“可以吗？”

“当然，要是吃垮了一家，我们再去找家新的，”萨博以为他担心食量问题，洒脱地摆摆手，“还是说你怕把我吃破产？”

“我只是觉得……你对我太好了，”艾斯有点犹豫，“我甚至没能为你做什么。”

萨博扬起眉毛，似乎意外于艾斯竟会纠结这种细枝末节：“你带给我的灵感可是无价的。再说，没有人会觉得跟你上床是赔本生意，没有人。”

艾斯露出安静的笑容。他没有再接话，只是望着萨博的眼睛轻声道了句晚安，掩门离开。

金发男人从床上坐起来，直觉告诉他，艾斯有心事。可他不知道自己是否有资格去当一个知心朋友。他们在性爱方面契合得仿佛天造地设，但这条将他俩拴在一起的肉体上的红线，显然无法成为联通内心的桥梁。

他们是炮友，可能会是相性最好、最聊得来的炮友，终归也只是炮友。饱受萨博拖稿折磨的责编曾痛斥他像风一样捉摸不定，好像永远不懂得静心停留。萨博坦然受之，并引以为豪。可艾斯和自己不同，他或许会是随风燎原的熊熊烈火，但迟早要成为在某处安静燃烧的火种，比如温暖一个家庭的炉火。

他得做好万全心理准备，迎接艾斯坦白不想再继续这段关系的那天到来。在那之前，他只希望能尽情享受与艾斯在一起的所有时刻。

09.

艾斯最近有个烦恼，他的同事们似乎对自己有些奇怪的误会。

起初是丢斯。某次艾斯过于沉迷萨博家柔软床铺而错过闹铃险些迟到，情急之下抓了件萨博特意买给他的大牌成衣。结果邻座的丢斯充分发挥了明察秋毫的本职技能，以艾斯不会无故破费买奢侈品大衣为论据，再将艾斯屡屡推脱团建并擅自行动当佐证，得出了他有牛郎副业的荒唐结论。

后来是马尔科，比起丢斯，他还是给足了面子，只是在艾斯心神不宁地频繁查看手机信箱时随口问了句“恋爱了？”，却把艾斯吓得差点将手机扔进萨奇的咖啡壶。

然后便是萨奇。显然他综合了上述两位同事的观点，并推陈出新，做出了令艾斯面红耳赤又无言以对的总结——艾斯被包养了。

最开始艾斯否认得铿锵有力，其他同事也纷纷指责萨奇的结论太过火了，波特卡斯怎么会是那样出卖肉体的人呢？萨奇虽心有不甘，但八卦也点到为止，事情便这么过去。

直到某天，艾斯突然请整个小组的成员吃了一顿巴拉蒂的披萨大餐。酒饱饭足后他一口气喝光整瓶可乐，这才支支吾吾地说：“我有个朋友，遇到了点技术性难题。”

所有人都看向他，这令艾斯愈发心虚。他大声清了清嗓子，竭力让语气显得事不关己：

“朋友他……有个相处很好的床伴，最近对方经常约他做些别的，比如参加沙龙或短途旅游，甚至为了宴会给他定制了一套西装。这会不会有些奇怪？”

“你说的那个朋友是不是你自己。”

艾斯涨红了脸：“我是认真在帮他求助！”

“好吧，”萨奇翻了个白眼，“以炮友来说，这可太奇怪了，除非那人想泡你。”

“说了不是我。”

“那你——那个朋友怎么想？觉得为难，不想和床伴发生别的关系？”丢斯几乎快憋不住了，只能往嘴里塞香肠卷以掩饰笑意。

艾斯垂下目光，向来意气风发的黑发警察此刻沮丧得令人心疼：“他……说不定只是自作多情了。”

“拜托，不会有人给关系不稳定的炮友买‘Criminal’最新款大衣，谁知道哪天就掰了。顺便一说，你穿那件风衣挺帅的，那哥们眼光不错。”

“只是因为他很想看我才穿的。”

包括警服在内的各种制服，艾斯在心里苦涩地补充。他完全沉浸在同事们七嘴八舌的猜测中，并没有意识到自己已经被套出了话。

“瞧瞧，他绝对迷上你了！”

“并不是你们想的那样，”艾斯皱着眉头，他看起来非常需要借酒浇愁，“我们这么做只是因为……这会对他的工作有所帮助。”

正在消灭最后甜点的萨奇夸张地咧了咧嘴：“哇，那个男人听起来有点糟。”

“重点是你的想法，”马尔科耸肩，拿走了最后一块凤梨披萨，“你想改变这种关系吗？”

10.

他想改变这种关系吗？

艾斯心事重重，没发现萨博凑近他鼻尖打了个响指。

“嘿，”金发小说家有些埋怨地说，“是谁把我的缪斯先生的魂儿勾走了？”

艾斯朝他露出抱歉的笑容，这才意识到萨博已经洗完了澡，而自己就这么坐在床尾发了数十分钟的呆。

“难怪我闻到一股香味，”他尴尬地挠挠脸颊，“我说过吗？你家沐浴液的味道真好闻。”

“而你却不肯接受我送你的同款，”萨博还在耿耿于怀，“我发誓它一点儿都不贵，你不要有心理负担。你拒绝了我买的那么多衣服，至少让我送你点表达感谢的小礼物。”

“我得到的已经够多了。”

艾斯的目光追随着那个身着绸缎浴袍的背影，萨博习惯洗完澡赤着脚在软地毯上走来走去，那是他为数不多不拘小节穿着随性的时刻，而艾斯一直很喜欢。他注视着那条松松垮垮的浴袍和系在萨博腰间的丝带，很快自己就要抽丝剥茧地把它们从对方身上拆掉。

“是你太容易满足了，艾斯，我毫不怀疑你是个经常吃亏的好心眼警察。”

被明贬暗褒的警察笑了笑：“不，我很贪心的。”他声音不大，只是在萨博疑惑地走过来时迅速切换话题：“今天你又有什么新玩法？”

“如果你愿意尝试的话，半强迫的角色扮演。”一提到这个，小说家就来劲了，甚至从抽屉里拿出一对银光闪闪的金属圈。艾斯有种不好的预感。

“强迫什么？”

“警察和卧底。”

果然，艾斯在心里叹气，他就知道萨博不会放过自己的警察身份。

“我并不介意陪你尝试这个，但我不能穿着警服做职务范围以外的事。”

“当然，不能有损你的名誉，所以我准备了这个。”萨博开心地打开靠窗的橱柜，那是两人相识后萨博特意为艾斯腾出来的衣柜，里面挂满了花光可怜警察积蓄都难以承受的奢侈品大牌。

好吧，当然了，搭配冒牌手铐的自然就是高仿警服，他早该猜到的。艾斯接过制服，不由感叹做工和材质完全不比他那身真品差。

“这次也是为了小说取材？”

萨博点点头，聊到这类话题他总是富有热情：“我的新作以警探为主角的推理题材，托你的福，连载至今评价都很好。”

艾斯有幸在某些翻云覆雨之后欣赏过萨博的手稿大纲，虽然这听上去非常自作多情，但他认为男主角的原型至少有那么一丁点来源于自己——黑发雀斑，性格爽朗，是会主动搀扶老人过马路上树救猫咪的热心警察。不过他从没主动问过，萨博也没有多讲，只是每次两人欢爱之后他都充满了强烈的创作激情，并赞美艾斯给予他无数的灵感。这令艾斯感到满足，比肉体上的回应与契合更深邃，那份隐晦的甜蜜能让他开心很久。

“好吧，说说你的‘情景’。”

“在犯罪集团卧底的特工被警察误会了，”萨博用指尖敲敲下巴，“所以他们打了一架。”

“这不是隐喻？”

萨博笑起来，他把手里的铁环塞进艾斯上衣口袋，慢吞吞地拍了拍对方裹着饱满胸肌的前襟：“他们只是打了一架，但我们可以做更多。”

11.

那大概是他们最激烈也最酣畅淋漓的一次做爱，甚至比健身后下体充着血冲去淋浴那次更热切。萨博说得没错，适当的强迫就像恰到好处的催化剂，将彼此蓄势待发的荷尔蒙点燃蒸腾。

起初艾斯还克制着力道，但萨博的言语挑衅和肢体刺激成功卸下了他最后那层理性制动器。他们像发情期的狂躁猛兽，在本应属于自己的地盘凶悍地撕咬撞击。萨博的双手被手铐限制在床头，只能努力用嘴和双腿撩拨反击，可那纯粹是火上浇油。他被艾斯拎起脚腕侵入后穴，摇摇欲坠的重心拉扯着他的身体向艾斯倾斜，挺起的腰欲拒还迎地晃动着，他被迫看到自己不断硬挺起来的阴茎，讨好般拍打在黑发男人的小腹上。他以一种相当可笑的姿态高潮了，虽然艾斯事后说那是他最性感的样子，但萨博只觉得对方在安抚他射得太快。这实在有些丢脸，可不得不承认，他确实难以招架火力全开的警察，而他几乎散架的身体仍在不争气地回味那场猛烈的性爱。

翌日是周六，艾斯不需要急匆匆地赶去警局。这很好，而且更好的是，他们同床共枕度过了美好的一夜。由于昨晚过于激烈，艾斯冷静下来之后看到萨博被冒牌手铐磨破的手腕心痛不已，又悔又急，倒是他笑得一脸无所谓，还打趣对方如果觉得有愧，今晚就别去隔壁，跟他一起睡。艾斯立刻答应下来，还主动用医疗箱帮他消毒包扎。

萨博醒得比艾斯早，他是被手腕的割伤疼醒的，只因为自己没心没肺地枕着右手睡了一夜。为了避免被艾斯看到更加自责，他轻手轻脚地溜进盥洗室换药。等他再出来，艾斯已经起床，正在满地狼藉中寻找自己的便服。

“这就要走了？”

昨夜叫得太忘我，萨博此刻的声音竟有种失魂落魄的沙哑。他恨不得给自己嗓子来一拳。

艾斯也被他的嗓音吓了一跳：“你听上去不太妙。”

黑发男人眉毛忧郁地皱起来，萨博知道他又在怪罪自己了，便连忙摆出轻松的笑容：“恐怕是我昨天半夜爬起来修稿着凉了，毕竟灵感稍纵即逝。”

艾斯似乎相信了他的谎话，配合地笑了笑：“但你最好不要过度折腾自己，别忘了上次是谁病倒了求我瞒过编辑小姐的。”

萨博讪讪地耸肩：“为了你下次还肯帮我打幌子，我答应你。”

艾斯发出爽朗的笑声。萨博撇嘴，他好像很喜欢看自己吃瘪。艾斯扣上皮带，目光落到萨博的手腕，后者默默把缠得歪七扭八的绷带藏起来。

“手上的伤还好吗？”

“已经没什么感觉了，你包扎得很好。”

“真抱歉我得先走，不然我一定要监督你喝完一整壶蜂蜜水。”

“不用担心我，”萨博笑道，“倒是你，工作上有急事？”

“不……”艾斯犹豫了片刻，“是房东催我回去交钱，顺便清理东西，好像是太久没人住，家里进了老鼠。”他尴尬地笑笑：“都怪我之前屯了太多吃的。”

“很严重吗？我可以推荐灭鼠公司。”

“没关系，小时候跟路飞住过更差的房子，我还挺擅长抓这个的。”

萨博跟着走到门口，他总觉得自己该说点什么，可到最后也只是在对方回头时露出一个得体的笑容。

“再见，祝你有个愉快的周末。”

艾斯愣了一下，他读出了萨博的潜台词，显然这个周末这座公寓并不欢迎他再来了。

“再见，你也是。”他希望自己笑得不算难看，至少不要像个未告白就失恋的倒霉鬼。

12.

“为什么不肯趁热打铁写第二部呢？”克尔拉愁苦地揉着额角，就连摆在她面前的芭菲都不再美味了：“很多读者来信想看更多关于警探先生的故事。”

“我保证会有个精彩的高潮作为第一部结尾，这还不够吗？”

萨博无聊地翻着笔记本，上面密密麻麻都是他记下的灵感和设定，大部分都是在床头垫着枕头写的，还有一小部分字迹扭曲的内容，是趴在艾斯宽阔的背上边聊边记录的警署设定——基本都是虎头蛇尾，因为两人聊到最后总是免不了更深入的肢体交流。

“那当然很棒，但也会吊足所有人的胃口，包括社长。龙先生一直很看好你把这个主题写成系列。”

“可我恐怕写不了那么多，”萨博突然合上了本子，一改漫不经心的样子，他看上去有种悲壮的凝重，“很快我就没有灵感了。”

“为什么？”克尔拉惊讶地睁大眼睛：“前阵子你不还说找到了生命中的缪斯吗？大家都很欣慰你终于不再靠极限运动找灵感了。”

“他确实很好，但这对他不公平。”

克尔拉困惑地看着他。她几乎从没见过这样的萨博，会为了某个人、与某个人的关系而露出如此患得患失的表情。

世上真的有人能捉住风，女孩儿脑子里闪过这个念头。

“他很好说话，为了帮助我总是有求必应。可我占据他太多精力，甚至已经影响了他正常的生活。”

“你问过他了？”

萨博垂下视线，盯着手里的笔记本。那是他刚搬到莫比迪克时新换的本子，与艾斯相识之后记下的点子已经快填满厚厚一本。

他确实过度占有艾斯了。

“他不会承认的。”

“又或许他确实不这么认为？”克尔拉放柔声音，试图安抚这个因初次体会爱情苦涩而惊慌失措的青年：“为什么不和他谈谈呢？”

萨博沉默，他的确有过这个念头。就在那个周六，艾斯为了房东的电话匆忙离开后，他尝试拟出一个看起来合理自然的腹稿约艾斯见面。他那时把话说得太绝了，他真的不该像赶走对方似的道别，好像艾斯对他而言只是个榨取灵感的工具。

当他终于在堆满了废纸团的书房拨通艾斯电话时，对方过了很久才接通。艾斯那边吵闹得厉害，但萨博能听到不远处的笑声和家畜此起彼伏的叫声。他不太记得艾斯对自己絮絮叨叨说了什么，对方似乎说了很多，邻家妹妹无人运送的牛奶车、开往远郊牧场的路与导航大相径庭、牧场主家做的奶酪十分美味……他唯一记住的只有刚接听时陌生的欢闹声，和艾斯轻快而富有热情的嗓音。

最终，萨博也没有告诉艾斯自己为何会突然打电话，他只是再一次重复了不久前那句客气的道别。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

13.

艾斯习惯性摸出手机，这是他午休间隙第二十三次无意义的唤醒屏保动作了。手机屏上空空如也，这本该是意料之中的事，可他还是难免有些失望。

距离上次和萨博联系是七天前的事，和萨博最后一次见面距今已隔了十二天。

他太忙了，忙着赶至关重要的截稿日。不联系自己说明他的进展很顺利，这是好事，不要这么自私，波特卡斯。艾斯不断说服自己，试图把那点逐渐膨胀的失落不安压回心底。

只可惜之前底楼开牛奶铺的莫妲送给他的谢礼无法与萨博一起分享了。那真的是很美味的鲜乳酪，艾斯在女孩老家的牧场吃到第一口就想到了萨博——毕竟那人也曾经因为自己称赞过某款甜点而兴师动众地将他带去沙龙吃个痛快——他们在美食方面永远那么合拍，以至于艾斯确信萨博一定会喜欢他推荐的乳酪。

然而当他兴冲冲地拉着一卡车奶制品回到城里，把留给萨博的那份精心包装保存，等待了足足一周之后，接到的只有萨博一通抱歉的电话：

“恐怕最近都没有时间约你了，该死的赶稿地狱，不，跟你完全无关，是我自己时间管理方面出了岔子。多亏你让我有了充足的灵感应付这些麻烦，谢谢你，艾斯，你真的很棒。我猜就算没有我们之间这点调剂品，你的生活也能有足够多的乐趣，对不对？”

那通电话之后，他们就再也没有联系过彼此。萨博显然是顾不上约床伴见面的，可怜的小说家大概要压缩三分之二的睡眠去应对即将到来的截稿日。艾斯自然也不敢打扰对方工作。理智告诉他，萨博正为自己带给他的灵感而奋笔疾书，他应该高兴才对。只是在很偶尔的时候，恶魔会从艾斯松懈的心底裂缝钻出来，赤裸裸地指出，他其实始终在暗自期待萨博陷入瓶颈，如此一来自己就能趁虚而入了。

不过，从死气沉沉的手机来看，萨博似乎并不需要自己这位床上缪斯。

“你最近在警局摸鱼的时间变长了，发生了什么？”丢斯抱着外卖走回办公室，意外地发现艾斯居然还在工位上盯着手机发呆。

“预习加班，”艾斯默默把手机屏扣在桌上，“下周就是狂欢节，我先让身体提前适应久坐办公室的姿势。”

“你那位神秘的床伴呢，怎么不抓紧最后时间约你？”

丢斯吃着洋葱圈，看着对面的艾斯脸色肉眼可见地垮了下去。

“他很忙。”

“莫非他也在为莫比迪克的年度狂欢节做准备？”

“比那更重要，他在赶稿。”艾斯又下意识地按亮了手机，荧光方块倒映在他铁灰色的瞳孔上。他语调毫无起伏，丢斯却硬是读出几分愁云惨淡的寂寥。

“用稿费就能买‘criminal’大衣送你，听起来还挺厉害的。”

“我说过了，我没收，他确实想送我点什么，可我拒绝了。”

“

说真的，就算你收下也不会被当成小白脸。别瞪我。”丢斯打趣道，在艾斯向他投来责备眼神的时候抛过去一块炸鸡：“难道你俩还会恪守炮友原则？”

艾斯往嘴里塞鸡块的动作停了下来。

“那是什么鬼东西？”

“呃，算一种不成文的规矩，比如除了性不可以有其他任何亲密关系。”

丢斯耸了耸肩，他们的日常工作免不了和形形色色的人群打交道，了解什么古怪的潜规则都不稀奇。

艾斯瞪着他，好像丢斯刚抢走了他排长队买到的热腾腾的全家桶。

“有些人就是为了纯粹享受和恋爱无关的体验才这么做……”丢斯抬头，这才察觉到艾斯无声崩塌的表情，赶忙改口：“但这不代表全部，还记得大家在巴拉蒂得到的结论吗？没人会觉得你们只是普通炮友的，只不过你们可能还没有挑明。”

“没那种事，我们就是最普通的炮友罢了。”

艾斯苦着脸把那块已经有点凉了的炸鸡块放在餐巾纸上。他居然连吃炸鸡的胃口都没了！丢斯在心中暗叫不好。可不等他酝酿好安慰的说辞，艾斯已经从座位上离开。

他觉得自己搞砸了，丢斯望着挚友落寞的背影，后悔不已。

14.

艾斯从没像此刻这样庆幸过狂欢节的混乱。

从早到晚他都在为追逐超速汽车、开罚单和教训各种违规司机或街头闹事而奔波忙碌，他甚至无暇顾及裤兜里的手机。当然，那该死的电子设备一如既往地安静，但至少他没有那么多时间为此失落或想东想西了。他踩着油门，用连通扬声器的话筒高声威胁前方仍不肯减速的轿车，并熟练地驶过一条弯道。

超速车最终在一场小型的车祸中停下来，所幸没有人员伤亡。丢斯在给局里汇报。肇事司机似乎是个要参加街区游行的工作者，化着浮夸的浓妆，穿着锥形的礼炮状筒裙。艾斯花了点功夫才把他从驾驶座拽出来，并在对方企图逃跑时动作娴熟地将其扣押在车盖上。

隔着安全栅栏围观的人群发出赞赏的惊呼声，似乎还有手机拍照的声响。这个似曾相识的画面让艾斯有些不好的预感，还好，这次被他压在身下的男人虽然相当兴奋，但还没有不顾形象地尖叫。

艾斯并不是刻意想到萨博的，只是相似的车型和同样刷着白漆的引擎盖让他想到萨博那辆汽车，以及车盖上的情难自禁。他发誓起初单纯为了帮萨博找出发动机的毛病，只是不透风的车库和贴在一起的肌肤让引擎打不出的火转移到了他们的小臂间。艾斯的左手还撑着车盖，另一只手情不自禁地绕过萨博后腰。萨博接收到了他的信号，仰起头亲吻他的下巴，这个动作让金发青年整个儿都倒进了艾斯怀里。他毫不犹豫地合上引擎盖，看着萨博转向他，斜倚在车头，眯起眼揶揄他打火打歪了地方。艾斯则反驳，是对方翘起臀部的探身动作太下流。萨博不置可否，避开凑上来的嘴，报复地啃咬他滚动的喉结。

最终他们也没争出到底谁先挑起这场性爱的，反正那也不重要。艾斯只记得车盖凉得像冰，而总是比自己体温低的萨博在他怀里仿佛过热的引擎，在他不住灌入的燃料催化中颤抖、扭动，他莫名地害怕萨博就这么从自己怀中溜走。于是他忍着被咬住肩膀的疼痛，更加用力地抱紧对方。

尖锐的汽笛声打破了他的回忆。是负责押送肇事者的警车，艾斯看着熟悉的警示灯松了口气。忙碌一天后的疲惫从脚底蔓延到全身，也许丢斯说得对，他工作拼命过头了，是时候该休息一下。他环顾四周，想找个便利店买瓶汽水饮料。

艾斯就是在这时发现萨博的。

他几乎立刻从车门上弹起来，仓促地跟丢斯打了声招呼就挤入人群。

萨博坐在店铺外的就餐椅上，这个时间面点屋已经打烊，大家都忙着追逐凌晨最后的游行队伍。他半垂着头，像落入激烈人流中茫然无助的卵石，人们好奇或试探的目光冲刷着他，甚至还有人上前搭讪，但在萨博两三句回应后便匆匆离开。艾斯捏紧了拳头，推开拥挤的人群，走到他身边。

“嘿……”艾斯刚开口就后悔自己没买瓶水润喉，他的声音听起来很沙哑，几乎淹没在身后的喧闹声中。

但萨博还是听到了，他的身体发出细小的颤栗，缓缓抬起头。

一时间艾斯竟不知道是奔波一整天的自己更疲惫，还是眼前这位金发小说家面色更憔悴了。

“嗨，”萨博扯动嘴角露出个敷衍的笑，他看起来有些怪怪的，“这个时间还在忙？”

“狂欢节从来都不是警察的节假日。倒是你……还好吗？”艾斯自嘲，他打量着萨博的脸，乌青的黑眼圈已经延伸到颧骨，即使对方用无框眼镜遮盖也无济于事。

“脱稿之前我也不配过节，”萨博维持着不自在的笑容，“不过我还好，挺好的，除了找不到代驾之外。”

“你喝酒了？”

艾斯皱眉，他从不知道萨博还有喝酒的习惯。他们相处的这几个月来，他几乎从没见萨博打开过那个高级的红酒柜。他弯下腰，闻到一股混着烟酒和男士香水的味道，这很陌生，萨博总是那么注重形象，绝不会让自己沾染这样呛人的气味。

“喝了一点儿，”萨博好像这才注意到艾斯身上的警徽，心虚地辩解道，“但也不能开车了，我想找个可靠的代驾，不过现在似乎没人想绕远路。”

这可以理解，毕竟附近街区都因狂欢节游行而封闭起来，此时上街的人都是为了庆典，而不是帮一个醉醺醺的陌生人开车。

“你的车在哪儿，我送你回去。”

“可你还在工作。”

“只是额外的加班，而且已经结束了。”艾斯看了眼停靠在路边的警车，同事们已经在做最后的收尾工作。他将视线转回萨博。

“站得起来吗？我可以搀着你。”

他拽了拽萨博的胳膊，后者却像闹别扭似的赖在座位上：“不，你现在应该回家休息，而不是给醉鬼当司机。”

“难道我会放任你在这里坐到天亮吗？”

艾斯再次抓住萨博的手腕，凹凸不平的触感让他心中一惊。那是藏在长袖下的关节止痛膏，艾斯曾见萨博贴过几次——在经历地狱截稿日后的交欢中他经常这样伴随着药草味道拥抱对方。

“你状态很差……”心疼让艾斯的声音也变得柔和起来，“赶稿不顺利？”

萨博瘪嘴，似乎并不想正面回答这个显而易见的问题。艾斯轻轻按揉萨博的腕骨，就像往常那样为上肢酸痛的小说家做按摩，他能感觉到对方绷紧的肌肉在他的动作中松懈下来。

“我能帮上忙吗？”

萨博垂着头，他没有把胳膊从艾斯的掌心里抽出来，这是好现象，艾斯顺势握住他的手。

“……你不需要这么做。”

“可我想为你做点什么。”

如果他知道这段空白的时间会带给萨博沉重的精神压力和肉体创伤，那他无论如何也要找上门，至少不能像现在这样怯懦地守着不会响的手机自怨自艾。

萨博的手瑟缩了一下，艾斯差点担心他要这么抽身逃跑了。艾斯端详着他，努力在金发和遮阳伞的双重掩盖下辨别他的表情变化。

“那作为结束的请求，和我做爱吧，”萨博终于正视艾斯的眼睛，他的眼神不再闪避，而是透着下定某种决心后的无畏和悲怆，“这是最后一次。”

15.

艾斯半跪在床上，看着萨博慢吞吞解开衬衫。这本该是个令人兴奋的画面，可他心情如此沉重，以至于当萨博靠过来的时候只能被动地搂住对方。

“如果不想做也没关系。”萨博的眼神黯淡，他似乎酒醒了一些，也可能只是假象。

艾斯没吭声，用落在对方脖颈的吻作为回应。褪去衣物后那股恼人的酒味消散了许多，依稀还能闻到萨博常用的沐浴乳的香味，这让艾斯找回了一点感觉。

可也只是一点而已。

没有言语调情，没有接吻前戏，当艾斯习惯性将唇瓣转向萨博唇边时，后者沉默地别开脸。他瞬间清醒过来，这并非以往缱绻旖旎的交欢，不过是例行公事的分手仪式。

少了往常那些甜腻的肢体接触，艾斯的进入也变得生涩僵硬起来。他担心是否润滑剂抹得不够多，可不等他去捞乳膏，萨博就拦住了他的手：“没事，这样就行。”

艾斯看着萨博。小说家只是一眨不眨地盯着床单翘起的褶皱，好像那里有吸引他全部注意的东西。

如果不是俯身凑近时捕捉到细碎的哼声，艾斯甚至怀疑这场性爱开了静音。萨博始终抿着嘴，直到被艾斯顶到敏感点的时候才无法再将低吟咬碎在齿间。他的身体因快感而诚实地蜷起，又固执地用手背抹去呻吟中陶醉的音节。艾斯只能听到断断续续的闷哼，凌乱地散落在机械重复的肉体碰撞里。艾斯捏着金发男人的大腿，悬在半空的双脚随着他的耸动而摇晃，却始终不肯像过去那样勾在他腰上。

即使在这样僵冷尴尬的气氛中，他们的身体仍维持着讽刺的契合度，就连高潮都如此同步。快感吞噬了萨博的理智和他强撑的矜持，他在剧烈的颤抖中朝艾斯张开手，下意识地索求温暖的拥抱。那竟是他们整场交合中最亲密的时刻，艾斯简直要自嘲地笑出来。没有爱，他们的性事也能顺利进行，但没有性，他们之间就什么都不是。

从萨博身体中抽离时艾斯听到一声微弱的呜咽，他不确定那是醉酒后的失态，还是高潮滞后的生理反应。

他也不愿再细想。

16.

那晚艾斯没有留宿，那是他们相识以来的头一次，也是最后一次。

次日萨博醒来时头痛欲裂，他再次身体力行地向自己证明，他确实不适合喝酒。酒精根本无法帮助大脑催生奇妙的点子，不仅如此，它甚至想毁了他。

他一想到昨夜艾斯的表情，剧烈的痛楚就快将他的头颅连同心脏一齐劈开了。

艾斯不在，这是当然的，恐怕自己再也不会见到那个爽朗迷人的黑发警察了。萨博游魂般在公寓里走来走去，他需要找些止痛药，再在删除了喝酒选项的“寻找灵感”清单中执行下一个计划。

在他神志不清的时候编辑部的克尔拉甚至社长龙先生都打过电话，克尔拉最新的一条留言已经从抓狂的催稿变成担忧的劝阻，显然大家都放弃了逼迫他交出连载小说结局的念头，转而劝说他休刊好好调理状态。

“也许你该和那位缪斯先生聊聊，并不是催着你寻找灵感，只是作为朋友谈谈天。你真的需要换换心情了，萨博君，不止我一个人这么认为。”

萨博挂断了编辑的留言，并发了一条“再给我三天”的短讯作为回答。

他关闭手机，环顾整座公寓，认真思考搬去酒店住一阵的打算。这里挤满了他压抑的浓烈情愫和无数流产的创意，简直像个灾难的医院停尸房。原本记录了许多点子的笔记本也被他塞进抽屉，只因为翻开那该死的书页就会让他止不住地想到艾斯，他不能再想了。他们之间已经完了，拜自己所赐，真棒。

干得漂亮，萨博，他嘟囔，把废纸团扔进垃圾袋，你总是在作死的方面天赋异禀。

他冲了个冷水澡，彻彻底底清洗了身子，并让大脑冷静下来。莫比迪克的初秋美得像盛满金色阳光的海水，昨夜狂欢节已经结束了，但街上仍有些余兴未尽的游人在拍照。

他换了一身自己几乎从没穿过的休闲装，与往常习惯的风格截然相反，但这反而令他感到安心。现在的他迫切需要跳出过度熟悉的圈子，离开这个充斥着他与艾斯共处气息的房子，最好还能把艾斯从他的大脑里摘出去。

17.

整个警局的人都知道，他们的招牌帅哥波特卡斯失恋了。尽管本人矢口否认，可再也不会有谁表现得比他更像个标准失恋人士。

萨奇一改往日调侃揶揄的腔调，对艾斯关心有加。他很想把艾斯口中那个混蛋金发渣男拖出来教训一番，可艾斯——他那个可怜的被爱情冲昏头脑的好兄弟——竟然还维护对方，说一切都只是自己自作多情。

“在他完全走出来之前，不要再提那个混蛋的事，违规的就罚承包艾斯一个月的晚饭。”

萨奇在撇开了当事人的群里如此宣布，这是个残忍过头的惩罚，但没有人提出异议。

毕竟，艾斯的状态看上去太令人心碎了。

唯一抱持一点不赞同看法的是丢斯，可他的论据也只不过是一张数日前无意在艾斯手机中瞥见的照片。

“当时我借艾斯的手机拍现场，想翻相册看效果。都怪他手机系统太卡，又拍了那么多照，结果按到了‘收藏’。”丢斯在小会议室里努力证明自己并没有偷窥兄弟手机的癖好，马尔科表示理解，并鼓励他继续说下去。

“收藏都是同一个金发男人，我只看清一张，背景是书房，艾斯家可没有那种功能的房间，”丢斯耸了耸肩，“我想谁看到那张照片都会确信，那就是艾斯所谓的神秘床伴。”

“这又能证明什么呢？”萨奇发出不屑的哼声，并不想听那个伤害了同伴的罪魁祸首的事。

“这也只是我的推论，那张照片里的人面对镜头笑得很深情。”

“哈！”萨奇夸张地翻了个白眼。丢斯知道自己的结论很可笑，但他还是坚持说完了。

“或许你的想法有道理，但这改变不了他伤害了艾斯的事实，”马尔科朝萨奇使眼色，这次的讨论仍没有什么实质性的结果，“在他想开之前，我们能做的也只有转移他注意力了。”

18.

丢斯没想到，他这么快就在现实里见到那张被艾斯精心收藏的照片里的男人。

狂欢节过后的莫比迪克回归了忙碌的生活节奏，就连夜游飙车的暴走族都收敛了许多。但即使如此，超速通报仍时不时在公共频道里响起，丢斯就是在这个时候听到有辆跑车从悬索桥一路飙到上城区的。

他启动警车，夜间的商区车道上只剩零星的车辆，可以让他放肆地踩下油门，然而那辆超速车比他更快。他冒着机油告罄的危机拐入四十九号大街，终于在临近十字路口的东段看到了那辆停下来的深蓝色跑车，正以盛气凌人的姿态横跨着整整两条车道。

“真得感谢你突然停下来思考人生，我可没把握靠破警车跑完整个城区。”

丢斯揶揄着，绕到车头准备记录牌号。他这才发现车子的主人不在驾驶座，而是十指交握坐在马路牙子上，金灿灿的短卷发耷拉下来，全然没有先前飙车时的嚣张模样。

“嘿，就算你现在开始反省，我也不会把罚单划掉的。”他又走近一些，那个男人这才缓缓抬起头，露出英俊又失魂落魄的脸，和贯穿左眼的醒目伤疤。

正是艾斯手机里的那个男人。

“对不起，”他扬起一个充满歉意的笑容，“我不是有意超速的，但飙车是唯一能带给我灵感的办法了。”

丢斯想起艾斯曾经提到过他那位床伴需要赶稿。他发出恍然大悟的应声，但显然不是针对眼前金发男人的借口。

“我不管你有什么正直的理由，超速就是超速，更不必说你还占道。很遗憾，寻找灵感的先生，得请你去警局一趟。”

金发男人警觉地仰起头，礼貌的笑容中出现了一丝抗拒的裂缝。

“我必须得去吗，我是说，罚金多少？我可以交双倍的……”

“只是去看个交通教育片，你为什么这么心虚，难道警局有你不想见的人？”

理亏的超速者被戳中了痛处似的闭上嘴巴，怏怏地站起来。丢斯公事公办地用手机对着车头拍照，还不动声色地把司机本人也拍了进去。

他拨下一串电话，以不容置喙的口吻命令电话另一头的人以最快速度赶来现场。

“我们什么时候走？”等他挂断后，金发男人这才开口：“我赶时间。”

“别急，”丢斯抛给他一枚意味深长的眼神，“马上出发。”

19.

艾斯不明白为什么丢斯非要在值班即将结束的时候打电话，以半胁迫的口吻要求自己和他交换外勤。

“别忘了你欠我一次替班，”丢斯的语气斩钉截铁，好像现在艾斯不肯跟他交换就会失去半年的薪水，“四十九号东段，越快越好。”

艾斯赶到现场，周围熟悉的街景无情地刺痛了他本已钝感的大脑。他真的不想在这个相似的时点故地重游。丢斯的警车停在路口，红蓝交替的灯光十分晃眼，他眯着眼睛，走近警车才看到丢斯对面的男人。

他停了下来。有一瞬间，他想扭头就跑。

正对着他的金发男人也睁大了眼睛，惊愕的表情让艾斯确信对方也冒出了相同的念头。

“太好了，你终于到了，蜗牛先生，”丢斯如释重负地拍拍他肩膀，将罚单簿塞进发呆的艾斯手里，“接下来就交给你了。”

“我……”艾斯的目光仍卡在超速司机身上，他没看到丢斯脸上细微的笑意。

“祝你好运，伙计。”他轻声说道，不等艾斯回头，就一路小跑着抢走了艾斯的机车。

机车引擎声渐渐远去，只留下空旷街道上微弱的风声和未熄火的警车发动机沉重的喘息。被留下的两人面面相觑，艾斯咳嗽一声，打破了沉默。

“抱歉，我也不知道他脑子里在想什么。”

对面的金发男人苦笑了一下：“看来我们都被那位警察摆了一道。”

“

罚单的事我很遗憾，但流程还得走”，艾斯借着路灯灯光看了眼罚单上的名字，“……奥特卢克先生。”

对方耸了耸肩，显然已经接受了即将被教育的命运。

“还是叫我萨博吧，我不喜欢那个姓。”

20.

他们把高调的跑车停在附近的停车场，随后艾斯开着警车将两人带回警局。

一路无话，艾斯通过内后视镜打量萨博，他看起来比上次相见时还要憔悴，难道赶稿还不顺利吗？他现在通过什么方式获取灵感？是糟糕的酒精，还是像之前那样物色……艾斯捏了捏方向盘，勒令自己不要再继续想下去。

夜间的警局并不清冷。艾斯领着萨博穿过接待厅，与前台进行了简短的对话并填写一份表格后，将他带入了拐角的教育室。

说是教育室，其实也只是个结构简朴的放映厅。艾斯他们警局的局长喜欢怀旧，就连播放教育片的设备都是卡带式的放映机。艾斯将录像带塞进播放器，熟练地按键选择视频章节。萨博在他身后左顾右盼，艾斯知道那人又是好奇心发作了。

“第一次来警局的放映室？”

“实际上，我是第一次来到警局内部。”

“我很惊讶。”

“以前也被带来过，但总是立刻就被克尔拉保释了。”

克尔拉就是萨博提过的编辑小姐，艾斯曾经见过，也目睹了萨博被她的怒火鞭挞得不敢吭声的全过程。他飞快地在脑中想象了一下克尔拉来保释萨博的场景，细小的笑意牵动了他的嘴角。

“如果你感兴趣，可以看完教育片后再参观，我会帮你打声招呼。”

艾斯没有回头，但他能感受到萨博惊讶的视线落在自己身上。

“这没什么，”他起身，朝萨博露出一个短暂的笑容，“举手之劳而已。”

萨博没来及回应，教育片就已经开始了。他不得不乖乖回到座位上。艾斯关了顶灯，坐在房门口的警察专用监视岗位。

整个放映室只有萨博一个受教育的倒霉鬼，而他的目光都集中在那个不时闪着雪花的幕布上。艾斯得以借助影片亮光凝视萨博的侧脸。他原以为自己再也没有机会这样近距离端详萨博了，也以为自己迟早能从这段夭折的暗恋里走出来，哪怕对方自始至终只把他看作炮友。

可当人跌入谷底时那些姗姗来迟的勇气反而会凝聚起来。反正不会比现在更糟糕了，那不如就这么豁出去试一把。艾斯心想，他宁可做个告白被拒绝的单恋者，也不想当不敢说真心话的过去式床伴。

交规教育片并不长，很快，画面就从滚动制片表切回了灰白雪花屏。艾斯没立刻按亮顶灯开关，他看到幕布前的萨博转向了自己。

“艾斯，我需要为之前的言行说声抱歉，我错误地选择用酒精寻找灵感，又更加错误地伤害了你。”

艾斯在黑暗中注视着他，金发男人轮廓分明的五官被光暗切割出利落漂亮的线条，曾被他无数次亲吻过的唇线紧绷着。

“那只是一场不怎么顺利的性事，”艾斯缓缓开口，“你需要我，这让我很高兴。”

萨博握紧了拳头：“我是个仗着你的温柔在浪费你人生的混蛋。”

“在你看来也许确实如此，可我喜欢你，跟你在一起的时间没有一秒能叫浪费。”

录像带里的空白雪花也终于播完，播放器缓慢地吐出卡带，幕布也失去了唯一的光源，房间彻底暗下来。

意料之中的沉默，艾斯自嘲地笑了笑。他再次将手伸向开关，突然黑暗中响起刺耳的碰撞和金属摩擦声。他感觉有道影子扑上来，大脑有所反应之前，身体已经本能地张开手臂接纳那个身影。

“我是白痴，”萨博在他耳边大声说道，尾音藏着脆弱的哽咽，“当我意识到我爱上你的时候，第一反应竟然是推开你。”

艾斯的心脏剧烈跳动着，身体却脱力地松弛下来。他把萨博和自己的重心全都交给背后可怜矮小的折叠椅上，他顾不了那么多了，萨博说的每一个字都在用力撞击他的身心，巨大的喜悦几乎要将他整个震碎。

“你的确是白痴，”艾斯大笑着重复，用力亲吻萨博的耳尖和碎发，“但我也是愚蠢的胆小鬼，所以我们扯平了。”

“再也不要相信我任何一句试图伤害你的蠢话了。”萨博使劲搂紧艾斯的肩头，他坐在黑发警察的腿上，过度的力道已经快将他们从椅子上掀翻了。

“我不会给你说这种话的机会，”艾斯还在断断续续地笑，黑暗中他摸索着捧起萨博的脸，隐约的水汽让他的笑容更加明显，“你哭了？”

“没有，但也可能是太开心了，我现在管不了那么多。”

他笑着轻咬萨博的下唇：

“我也一样。”

他们在黑暗的放映厅里拥吻，像要把数日以来欠缺的温情爱意尽数补上。

21.

当艾斯春光满面地向警局的同伴们隆重介绍萨博时，没有人感到意外。他们欣慰而真挚地拍着巴掌，仿佛早就预料到这段坎坷炮友情注定会升华的走向。

“为什么？在这之前你们甚至还都劝我把萨博忘了。”艾斯十分困惑，而他的同事们正在奋力享用萨博慷慨埋单的丰盛外卖。

“丢斯抓到你小男友超速那晚，拍了张他的照片给我们。你猜怎么着，和你失恋时候的模样完全对称。”

“你们偷拍他都不告诉我？”艾斯大声抗议。

“你连正主都把到了，还在乎这一张破照片？”萨奇吐槽，但还是把当时两人如丧考妣的对称拼接照拿出来。

“发给我，”艾斯笑得前仰后合，“我要给萨博看！”

没过多久，从恋人那儿得到相似反馈的艾斯就把这张画质低劣的萨博照片做成了头像，而萨博则默契地裁剪了艾斯在警局伤春悲秋的抓拍。

“某种程度上讲，也算情侣头像了。”萨博笑着将两人并列的社交账号截下来，艾斯第一时间给他点了赞。

但没过多久，他们的头像又换成了同一张合影中的彼此。丢斯看着照片背景里的巨大标志性建筑，猜出那是白土之岛的首府巴尔迪哥。他想到艾斯请年假时双眼放光的样子，喋喋不休地念叨着他要跟萨博一起回恋人故乡探亲，顺便购置一套别墅；也许时间凑巧还会拐到伟大航道看望艾斯的弟弟，据说视频通话时候对方就已经兴高采烈地认了萨博这个哥哥。对了，他们还会再在沿途海岛度假，因为萨博说需要为了什么警探小说的第二部取材……

“真佩服你能把这些都记下来，”萨奇做了个鬼脸，“光听那小子絮叨一遍，我的大脑就开启自动屏蔽了。”

“那是因为我跟他邻座，被迫听到的最多。”丢斯哭笑不得。萨博甚至以感谢为由请他吃了顿饭，鬼晓得他怎么在堆满狗粮的餐桌上挑拣可以下咽的食物的。

“如果艾斯休假回来宣布他和萨博要结婚了，我也不会意外。”光是想到艾斯笑得一脸甜蜜的样子，萨奇就忍不住摇头。

“要不要打赌？就赌艾斯饭量的一顿午饭，”路过的马尔科插嘴道，“顺便一提，我赌他们会。”

萨奇咧了咧嘴：“不会有人跟这个一边倒的赌局的，押艾斯饭量的一年份午餐我都不赌。”

事实证明，警察们是对的。

-END-


End file.
